This invention relates to a device for locating and marking the position of an object embedded in the ground and more particularly, to a unique locator and marker for underground sprinkler heads and the like.
In the maintenance and grooming of large lawns, golf courses, parks, and other such grassy areas, underground sprinkler systems are generally employed. These systems typically include a series of interconnected pipes or a single length of pipe which is embedded below the surface of the ground. A plurality of sprinkler heads, or nozzle structures are connected to the buried pipeline at spaced intervals. Generally, a standpipe arrangement is positioned around the nozzle structure and a cover is hingedly connected to the standpipe or fixedly positioned on top of the nozzle structure. When the main water supply is turned on, the nozzle will rise above the ground surface for sprinkling purposes. Alternately, a portable nozzle can be manually inserted in the inground standpipe connected to the supply pipe.
In any of the above-mentioned areas of use for underground sprinkling systems, and especially in the use of such systems for golf courses, problems are encountered in locating the sprinkler heads. In a typical golf course watering system, the sprinkler heads will be spaced at intervals of 80 feet. These water systems are generally activated only in the late evening or at night since the courses are used during the daylight hours. Further, it is general practice to activate only alternate sprinkler heads on alternate days of the week. This practice ensures sufficient watering to maintain the fairway area of a golf course in good condition. Since the sprinkler heads are so widely spaced, problems are encountered in locating the specific sprinkler head to be activated on the specific day.
During maintenance operations, if the sprinkler head hangs up and/or the cover fails to fully close on the standpipe structure, the sprinkler heads become a source of damage to grounds maintenance equipment such as lawn mowers. If the cover or head extends above the grass surface and is not noticed by the mower operator, lawn mower blades may be nicked and/or severely damaged.
Moreover, since the sprinkler heads are usually manually activated for proper sequencing, it is very difficult for the operator to locate the particular sprinkler heads in dim light or at night.
The problems heretofore experienced are further aggravated by the collection of dirt and/or debris in the area of the sprinkler head which may result in malfunctioning of the system. Generally, each sprinkler head must be dug out on a regular basis, generally at two to three-month intervals.
A need, therefore, exists for a simple, easily manufactured device which may be employed to mark the location of each sprinkler head and thereby increase the ease with which it may be located. Further, such a device should serve to protect the sprinkler head mechanism from dirt and debris, prevent contact of the mechanism with lawn maintenance equipment, such as lawn mowers, and further serve to properly instruct grounds maintenance personnel on the proper activation of alternate sprinkler heads at alternate times.